FOOD FIGHT!
by BaranoShiko
Summary: It think the title says it all.


Dislaimer - :holds up letter: this letter tells me that I do not own Naruto ... damn it.

Title says it all.

* * *

It all started when Konohamaru's trap actually worked. The string was tripped by an unknowing student, which sent the first volley of food into the cafeteria. Soon it was an all out food fight.

Naruto jumped onto the table. "Now this is what I'm talking about. FOOD FIGHT!" He yelled, tossing a rather large glob of something in to the mass of ninja in training. Seconds later he was knocked off the table by the force of another's throw. Looking down at the glop covering his front, Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Is this _ramen_?" Indeed it was. In his righteous anger, it took Naruto all of two seconds to find the culprit and make him pay for such disrespect to the godly ramen.

Sasuke for his part, remained seated in the seat he'd been sitting in and watched with half interest as Sakura and Ino challenged each other, as if they were the only two in the room that had any food at all. Sasuke would have bet everything he had, that they soon be exchanging more then food. The Uchiha sighed, _'This is so stupid.'_ No sooner had the thought left his head, then a large glob of … something landed square on the back of his head. Behind him he heard Naruto's guffaw. "I got you teme!"

Sasuke's obsidian eye twitched. Spinning around he grabbed the first handful of food that he could and launched it at the blonde, hitting him square on the head. "You are DEAD, dobe!"

Off to the side Choji and Shikamaru were standing together. Choji's eyes were wide in horror. Abandoning Shikamaru the pudgy boy ran into the melee. "NOT THE FOOD!!!"

Shikamaru was, as usual, standing with his hands in his pockets. He sighed, and turned to exit the lunchroom. "This is so-" He was cut off when a bowl of applesauce found the back of his head. "Troublesome."

Over at their table, Team 8 was watching the battle with wide eyes. Kiba, like Naruto was excited at the prospect of throwing things at people. Wolfing down the rest of his lunch he leapt into the growing battlefield. "ALRIGHT!" As soon as he realized his master's intent, Akamaru dived inside Kiba's jacket, and stayed huddled there for the remaining fight. The little dog wasn't keen on having to get another bath before the week was out.

Hinata stayed in her seat but called after Kiba as he left. "Ano… Kiba-kun … I don't think we should …" She didn't get a chance to finish before Kiba was out of earshot, and a large plate of beans came out of no where to land on her. The only opinion Shino gave on any of this was a slight twitching of his eye brow before he joined Shikamaru out in the school courtyard.

On the opposite side of the cafeteria, students were futilely trying to get food through Gaara's Ultimate Defense. Inside the ball of sand, the three sand siblings continued to eat their lunch in relative peace, Gaara and Temari perfectly happy to leave the mess well enough alone. Kankuro was another matter all together. Looking at his younger brother over his sandwich he raised an eyebrow. "Let me out once I finish this would you Gaara. This should be fun." Gaara just looked at him. It's not even clear why the three from the Sand were even there.

In yet another part of the lunch room, Neji seriously began to doubt the sanity of Rock Lee. The spandex clad boy had issued the white eyed a new challenge. "I WILL BEAT YOU IN THIS FIGHT, NEJI!! AND IF I DO NOT, I SHALL RUN 6,000 LAPS AROUND KANOHA!!" Neji groaned and activated his Byakugan. With their aid, he dodged all of the boys attempts to hit him.

Tenten chuckled at Neji's plight as she continue to eat her lunch. She refrained from joining the fight until a large ball of mashed potatoes hit her on the cheek. Wiping it off, she calmly turned around. "SCREW THE FOOD!!" She yelled out, before entering the fray armed with many sharp pointed objects.

Over at their table the remaining teachers heard many loud screams. Kakashi chuckled, and put his book away. Slipping into the mass of students he began using his skills to take people out one by one. Poor Iruka was franticly trying to get the students to stop, but he wasn't having much luck. "Hey! STOP THAT! STOP THA-" Kakashi choose that moment to pelt him with quite a few buttered green beans. Iruka turned on the grinning jounin with deadly calm. "Kakashi, you are DEAD!" Saying this Iruka launched himself at the silver haired man.

Early on before the fight had gone all out, Kureni had had the good sense to teleport out of the deadly zone. Now just a few minutes later, Asuma could be seen running from the Academy cafeteria covered in who-knows-what yelling "KURENAIIIIIIIII! WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEE!!!"

While it was an all out battle, there was one time the students banded together against a common enemy. Gai. The exuberant man had leapt up suddenly and begun proclaiming "WHAT YOUTHFUL SPIRIT THEY ALL HAVE!! YOSH!! THE POWER OF- " He didn't get much farther then that, as every student redirected their aim for the man and threw. Afterwards Gai very much looked like he'd been dropped in a vat of … something that was once edible.

Up in his office Sandime, the Third Hokage, head the screams and yells coming from the Ninja Academy and had only on thought. _'I __**DON'T**__ want to know.'_


End file.
